Far Cry 3
Far Cry 3 takes place on a tropical Asian-Pacific archipelago called Rook Islands.[1] The game's protagonist is a young man named Jason Brody who is trying to survive and escape from the hostile islands. The game also features a competitive multiplayer mode, a map designer for multiplayer, and, for the first time in a [http://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/Far_Cry_%28series%29 Far Cry] game, a 2-4 player co-op campaign which is set six months before the single-player campaign. Characters Jason Brody Jason is a tourist stranded on the tropical island and the protagonist of the game. The morning after his arrival to the tropical island, Jason wakes up to discover his girlfriend Liza has been kidnapped, his brother Grant is murdered, and the island is populated with psychotic mentalists. Vaas Montenegro Vaas is the main antagonist of North Island. After spending too long on the island, Vaas has become insane and sadistic. He has a sister named Citra, who wants him dead. Hoyt Volker Hoyt is the main antagonist of the Southern Island. He is a slave trafficker operating on the archipelago, and has hired his own Privateer army to defend him and his business. Dr. Earnhardt Arrived on the island 6 years ago, the chemist is now a major supplier of drugs on the island. Despite his drug habit, he will provide valuable information for Jason to find his friends. Citra Montenegro Citra is Vaas' sister and one of the sane people of the island. During the game she comforts the player and talks about the dangers and Jason's overall power on the island. Willis Huntley Willis is an ex-CIA operative who provides Jason with information about the islands and its inhabitants. Dennis Rogers Dennis is Jason's guide to the Rakyat people, and helps Jason become a warrior. He is an ally of the Rakiyat, and helps guide Jason towards the Tribe. Buck Buck is an insane inhabit of the islands who works for Hoyt. He is very sadistic, and was thrown out of the Australian military due to his violent habits. Liza Snow Liza is Jason's girlfriend, she is captured by Vaas upon arrival on the island, Liza is living a nightmare. Jason is her only hope of regaining her freedom. Grant Brody Grant is Jason's brother. However he is killed during his and Jason's escape from Vaas in the first mission, Grant is a part of the army reserves. Riley Brody Riley is Jason's and Grant's younger brother who is a pilot. Keith Ramsay Keith is one of Jason's friends. Not much is know about him at this point but at some point in the game Buck buys him from Hoyt. Jason tries to rescue him from Buck during the mission "Piece of the Past" by finding an ancient knife for Buck. Daisy Lee Daisy is Grant's girlfriend and a competitive swimmer. Oliver Carswell Oliver is an stereotype rastafarian and a friend of Jason. Oliver is dope smoker and is into extreme sports. Sam Sam is a bulked up German and a privateer for Hoyt, and is Huntley's on island contact. Hurk Hurk is a freaky character that appears in the "Monkey Business" pre-order pack. Not much is known about him at this time. Coco Small trained monkey belonging to Hurk, he wears a blazer and often walks with C4 strapped to it. Co-op In co-op the players controls one of four characters. Leonard Leonard is a crooked ex-cop. Mikhail Mikhail is a Russian hitman. Tisha Tisha is an ex-soldier. Callum Callum Is a Scottish gangster/chef. Animals Rook islands are filled with over 20 species of majestic and untamed animals, including Komodo dragons, sharks, tigers and beautiful birds of paradise. Far Cry 3 animals Vehicles Race through foliage, fly over deep canyons and traverse the island with hang gliders, boats, trucks, jeeps and ATVs. Or for the expedition adventurers, use fast travel between any two save locations. Vehicles in Far Cry 3 Weapons Far Cry 3 ''includes 39 different weapons, each weapon is customizable with hundreds of devastating mods. Equip an arsenal of rifles, pistols and machine guns, all modeled after their real-life counterparts to give an ultra-realistic feel of weight and power. For copyright reasons, the names of some weapons in ''Far Cry 3 are deliberately changed. Videos File:Far Cry 3 Weapons Trailer|Weapons Trailer File:Far Cry 3 Video Review|IGN Video Review File:Far Cry 3 First Video Preview|Far Cry 3 First Video Preview File:Far Cry 3 Alternate Playthrough Demo|Far Cry 3 Alternate Playthrough Demo File:Far Cry 3 Heaven to Hell Trailer|Far Cry 3 Heaven to Hell Trailer File:Far Cry 3 - Dr Earnhardt Trailer|Dr Earnhardt Trailer File:Far Cry 3 First Video Preview|Far Cry 3 First Video Preview Screenshots FC Screenshot 6.jpg|Sniping FC Screenshot 5.jpg|Chasing the deer FC Screenshot 4.jpg|Poker FC Screenshot 3.jpg|Spotting enemies FC Screenshot 2.jpg|Sup Bro??? FC Screenshot 1.jpg 120604 4pmPST FC3 screen SP Citra portrait-1.jpg|Exotic Citra Farcry3 volker.png|Meeting Hoyt FarCry3vaas.jpg Far Cry 3-21.jpg|Shotgun Far Cry 3-20.jpg|Flamethrower Far-Cry-3-Screenshot-Pirate-Outpost-570x321.jpg|Far Cry 3 Outpost Far-Cry-3 im drowning!!!.jpg|Drowning civilian being shot at and about to be killed by a shark Far-Cry-3 im dying.jpg Driving awesome far cry 3.jpg|Driving Far-Cry-3-hangglider.jpg|Hang Glider Sources Category:Games *